


Bodas de papel

by Nimuelux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF - GOT - FANFICS - FACEBOOK, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Renly & Loras Karaoke Bar AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/pseuds/Nimuelux
Summary: Shireen Baratheon y Rickon Stark son jóvenes y se aman, pero deben lidiar con padres cabezas duras.Este trabajo forma parte del intercambio de fics para la Navidad 2020, organizado en el grupo de facebook ASOIAF - GOT - FANFICS
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Bodas de papel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLady/gifts).



“ _You're my sunshine and I want you to know_ _  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh, you're my best friend”_

_**Queen – You’re my best friend** _

Cinco minutos antes de la hora de salir de casa, Shireen encontró que Rickon estaba aún a medio arreglar, haciendo muecas frente al espejo del baño. La barba rojiza estudiadamente dispuesta para que pareciese descuidada y el cabello revuelto como de costumbre, llevaba puesta una camiseta con el logo de la banda de rock que más escuchaba en esa época, pantalones vaqueros bastante justos y campera de cuero negro con varios cierres y apliques. Cualquiera diría que no era el atuendo más adecuado para asistir a la celebración de su primer aniversario de matrimonio, pero ella lo había conocido así; así se había enamorado de él y así le gustaba verlo, si eso era lo que a él le hacía sentir cómodo. Además… no era que en el club de karaoke de su tío Renly se exigiese una determinada etiqueta para permitir el ingreso.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta del aseo, sin hacer ruido y con una mueca divertida en sus labios, mientras su joven esposo continuaba improvisando saludos y presentaciones, aún con el peine en una mano. Finalmente él vio su reflejo en el espejo y, con una expresión a medias molesta y a medias avergonzada, se volvió hacia ella.

\- Perdón… creo que ya vamos retrasados, ¿verdad? - dijo, colocando el peine en su lugar y alisándose la delantera de la chaqueta.

Shireen sonrió tiernamente, mientras daba un paso en su dirección. Con manos diestras le acomodó los rizos. Luego tomó su rostro y se empinó sobre las puntas de los pies para darle un beso en la nariz.

\- No te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo… ¿estás muy nervioso, corazón?

Una sombra de enojo atravesó el rostro de Rickon.

\- Hace un año que no lo veo. Es más, un año sin recibir siquiera un mensaje suyo al celular. Como mucho mamá haciendo de intermediaria… - puso voz de falsete – “tu padre dice que te extraña… tu padre pregunta que cómo está Shireen…” - bajó la vista y apretó los puños. No era momento de dar rienda suelta a su enfado, pero aún dolía mucho – Si tanto lo sentía, podría haber asistido a nuestra boda, ¿verdad?

Ella le tomó ambas manos y se las llevó a los labios un momento.

\- Pero asistirá a nuestro primer aniversario… - apretó firmemente las manos que aún retenía en las suyas – Y cualquier cosa que ocurra, recuerda que estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a evitar que la sangre llegue al río, mi amor.

Ante semejante expresión él también tuvo que sonreír. Cayó en cuenta de lo bonita que estaba su esposa, con su sencillo vestido de tirantes color azul Francia apenas decorado por una hilera de mostacillas de plata en el escote, y esos zapatos de tacón alto que raramente usaba y que en verdad le sentaban muy bien. Cualquiera diría, guiándose por su aspecto, que eran una pareja muy despareja. Pero él sabía que ninguno de los dos había sido tan feliz en su vida anterior como durante ese primer año que acababan de compartir.

Se soltó para poder abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Lo sé, mi pequeña reina, lo sé… - la apartó lo suficiente para poder inclinarse y apoyar su frente contra la de su esposa – Esperemos que no tengas que hacer las veces de árbitro.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Eddard se detuvo un momento en la base de la escalera que conducía a la entrada del club, vacilando en dar el próximo paso. Con un gesto tierno, Cat lo tomó del brazo.

\- Ned… si no estás seguro, podemos volver a casa. - lo miró preocupada, buscando signos de la taquicardia que solía sorprenderlo últimamente en los momentos menos oportunos.

Él negó con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza.

\- Estoy bien… estoy bien… solamente un poco nervioso. - la miró a los ojos, sonriendo e intentando transmitirle a ella también algo de seguridad – Hace mucho que no veo al muchacho y… bueno, casi el mismo tiempo que ha pasado desde el asunto con Stannis. - volvió a ponerse extremadamente serio – No sé si será buena idea… encontrarnos todos nuevamente aquí…

Catelyn frunció el ceño:

\- ¿Realmente es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Vas a dejar que ese entredicho siga interponiéndose entre tu hijo y tú? Ya bastante grave fue que te perdieras su casamiento.

\- Eso no fue mi culpa… - expresó el hombre, con voz baja pero tono firme – Stannis dijo que si yo asistía a la ceremonia, él se quedaría en casa. No podía dejar a Shireen sin padrino de bodas. No, bajo ningún concepto.

Su esposa resopló.

\- Pero sí podías dejar que tu hijo no te tuviera a su lado cuando pronunciara sus votos…

\- Tuvo a su madre, que era lo que realmente importaba en esa celebración… Cat, vamos, esta discusión ya la hemos tenido demasiadas veces… No es momento de repetirla, justamente en la puerta de este… de este bar de karaoke… - alzó las manos en un gesto de fingida desesperación – Por todos los dioses, ¿a quién se le puede ocurrir festejar un aniversario de bodas en semejante lugar?

Ese era justamente el tipo de expresiones que hacían reír a su esposa y que ponían punto final a cualquier trifulca entre ellos. Catelyn sonrió mientras lo tomaba del brazo para, de una vez por todas, subir las escaleras.

\- Deja de gruñir, que cuando lo haces realmente te pareces a tu ex socio, el candidato legítimo.

\- Ni lo digas. Yo, por lo menos, no tengo aspecto de haber chupado un limón cada vez que las cosas no se hacen a mi manera…

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

\- ¿Tú crees que realmente vendrán ambos? - preguntó Loras mientras ubicaba los vasos limpios en el estante debajo de la barra. Renly, que iba por todo el salón acomodando mesas y sillas, se detuvo un momento para alzar las palmas en gesto de perplejidad.

\- Saben los Siete… - declaró – Lo único que espero es que, si lo hacen, se comporten. Por las dudas le pedí a los de seguridad que estén especialmente atentos.

Loras dejó escapar una risita. Verdaderamente no se imaginaba a su serio cuñado enzarzado en una pelea a puñetazos con el no menos envarado Eddard Stark.

\- Menudo escándalo sería, dos de los políticos más renombrados de la ciudad protagonizando semejante noticia… aunque como publicidad podríamos aprovecharla.

\- ¡Qué tontería, querido! - contestó el joven Baratheon, con una risotada. Se acercó a la barra y arrojó sobre ella el paño con que había repasado las mesas – Estarías hablando del hermano equivocado… esas actitudes eran más propias de Robert…

La seriedad se apoderó de los ojos castaños del Tyrell.

\- Nunca supe demasiado bien cómo fue ese asunto… ya sabes que la política me atrae poco y nada. Pero… ¿por qué terminaron disgustados Stannis y Ned?

Renly resopló con fastidio.

\- Un auténtico incordio, la verdad… e imagínate por culpa de quién. Fue para las elecciones municipales, hace un año y medio aproximadamente, cuando Robert se postulaba para alcalde y Stannis iba como primer concejal. Al fallecer mi hermano mayor en ese accidente de tránsito, automáticamente Stannis quedó como candidato a la alcaldía… Pero perdió los comicios… Según él, porque Ned hizo un mal manejo de la campaña y permitió que la ciudadanía lo culpase de haber tenido algo que ver con los frenos cortados del automóvil. - volvió a alzarse de hombros – La verdad, no sé qué pretendía que hiciera…

\- Qué asunto tan turbio, Ren… - comentó Loras, meneando la cabeza.

\- Un juego en el que todos perdieron, en serio… Lo más triste es que a nadie parecía importarle demasiado que Robert estuviera muerto. Pero los que peor lo pasaron fueron mi sobrina y su novio, el más chico de los Stark… Estaban a un par de meses de casarse… Y a último momento Stannis planteó que él no entregaría a la novia si Eddard estaba presente.

\- ¡Qué necedad! ¿A quién se le ocurre?

Renly palmeó la mejilla de su pareja con cierta socarronería.

\- Mi querido hermanito se mueve a ese nivel, cariño… Ni siquiera Davos fue capaz de hacerlo entrar en razones. Y Ned reaccionó como siempre, con esa nobleza tan terca que tiene… para no arruinar la felicidad de los novios, accedió a no concurrir. Puso no sé qué excusa, inventó ya no me acuerdo qué misión oficial a la que no podía dejar de acudir, pero obviamente nadie se lo creyó. Principalmente, el que no se lo tragó fue el propio Rickon… según me cuenta Shireen, no le ha dirigido la palabra a su padre desde ese entonces…

Loras meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

\- Qué nochecita nos espera… si alguno de ellos no se presenta, uno de los casados sufrirá. Pero si vienen los dos, no sólo corremos el riesgo que entre los consuegros haya chispas, sino que habrá que ver cómo reacciona el reciente esposo…

\- Por eso te decía, querido… no está de más reforzar la seguridad…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ned y Cat fueron casi los últimos en presentarse en el bar de karaoke. El lugar estaba no muy densamente iluminado y, como el show comenzaría recién después de la cena, la música ambiente se oía con un volumen que no molestaba la conversación. Todo ello relajó un poco los nervios del recién llegado.

\- He de decir que este sitio no está tan mal… - comentó a su esposa, mientras Renly se acercaba a saludarlos y acompañarlos hasta la mesa. Con su gracia habitual y su siempre predispuesta sonrisa, el menor de los hermanos Baratheon logró que el asunto pareciese mucho más natural de lo que todos, internamente, sentían.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia ellos, fue Shireen quien primero los vio llegar. Con gran expectativa, palmeó el hombro de su esposo, indicándole que prestara atención.

Rickon se volteó y su expresión quedó helada un momento. Lentamente, corrió su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Dio uno, dos, tres pasos en dirección a sus padres… y se detuvo.

Catelyn, por su lado, se apartó un poco de su marido, como dándole lugar, a la expectativa. Rickon la miró un segundo y, en silencio, ella asintió.

\- Hijo… - comenzó a decir Eddard. No sabía cómo continuar. Había imaginado el reencuentro varias veces, y en distintos escenarios. En ciertas ocasiones había pensado que lo mejor era actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. En otras, que le correspondía tomar el rol de padre enfadado por la falta de atención de su vástago. Incluso llegó a plantearse la posibilidad de hacer un chiste al respecto, para quitarle hierro a la situación, pero sabía que viniendo de él, en esa circunstancias, una chanza no iba a ser ridícula sino más bien penosa. Finalmente, luego de un par de segundos que se le hicieron eternos, pudo seguir. Y las palabras, pocas pero sinceras, salieron arrebatadamente:

\- Lo siento mucho… Realmente, lo siento tanto…

Y al instante se vio envuelto en un abrazo de oso que casi amenazó con partirle las costillas. Y es que su pequeño hacía años que no lo era tanto: de hecho le había sacado casi media cabeza de altura, por no hablar de cuánto más ancho de espada que él era ya. Rickon reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, permitiendo que el enojo y la frustración fluyeran, dejando que la emoción, el alivio y la alegría tomaran su lugar. Por un largo minuto lo estrechó, murmurando palabras apenas inteligibles, entre las que Ned pudo distinguir, de manera entrecortada, algo que parecía un “papá, papá, qué ganas de aporrearte que tenía, ni te lo imaginas”, y algo que sonaba como un “te extrañé demasiado, ni sueñes en volver a desaparecer de esa manera”, entre muchas otras frases que nunca alcanzó a identificar pero que, en el fondo, no importaban tanto.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mucho más tarde, esa misma noche, ya de vuelta en el hogar, Shireen miraba las luces de la ciudad dormida desde la ventana del apartamento que compartía con su esposo. Iba envuelta en una manta y, aunque hacía lo posible por disimularlo, una muda tristeza comenzaba a invadirla.

Rickon le alcanzó, en silencio, una humeante taza de café y, mientras ella se la aceptaba con una sonrisa melancólica, se quedó de pié a su lado, acariciándole los hombros.

\- Sé cómo te sientes… - le aseguró el joven – Es increíble lo inmaduros y egoístas que pueden ser nuestros padres… Nunca pensé que Stannis pudiera pensar una excusa tan estrafalaria para faltar a nuestra cena y no tener que ver a papá.

Sosteniendo el café con la izquierda, Shireen buscó con la mano derecha una de las de su esposo y la estrechó con fuerza.

\- Ya… no te preocupes, estaremos bien… mañana le llamaré… es más, probablemente sea él quien llame primero. No creo que Davos le deje pasar este desplante tan fácilmente.

Casi sin quererlo, ambos rieron.

\- Además… él se lo perdió… - continuó la muchacha, volviéndose hacia su esposo con renovada energía en el rostro - ¿Alguna vez pensaste que ibas a ver al serio de Ned cantando en un karaoke?

\- ¿En un karaoke, en mangas de camisa, con la corbata puesta de cualquier forma y dedicándole a mamá su canción preferida, delante de todos mis amigos? - apuntó Rickon, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola por la cintura – Nunca, jamás se me ocurrió que eso sería posible. - La estrechó fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza en un hombro de ella, y suspiró larga y profundamente – La verdad que es difícil ser hijo de semejantes padres… ¿no crees?

Ella dejó que sus dedos se enredasen entre los rulos de la roja cabellera que acariciaba.

\- Es difícil, pero creo que estando contigo podré tolerarlo…

En un tierno silencio compartido, dejaron que la noche siguiera su curso.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está ambientado en el UA donde Renly y Loras tienen un bar de karaoke, y vida y milagro de todo Poniente pasan por ese dichoso bar.  
> Por si alguien se lo pregunta, la canción de interpretó Ned esa noche es "You're my best friend", de Queen.


End file.
